


Family Reunions Aren't Always Warm

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Mama McCree is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: An unexpected face appears in front of Jesse McCree who thought he was going to have a normal day while on a date with Hanzo. He then finds out some of his fears are both irrelevant and warranted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long or this angsty. All I wanted was a nice McCree family reunion and I came up with 10,000 words of drama. There's something wrong with me.
> 
> But I wrote this as a sort of oneshot that could be read stand alone even though it sort of ties with my mchanzo story called Redemption From Resemblance. It's not one you have to read to understand what's happening in the oneshot, so enjoy either way.
> 
> I don't own anything except maybe the McCree family since none of them are canon.

When McCree woke up this morning, sun filtering through the window of his room, he had thought of it as just another normal day in his life. The life of a vigilante now working with both old and new team members to stop Talon from doing whatever they want without thinking about the people they have to go through (meaning the civilians they trample on as well as the so-called heroes that try to stop them) to get it. Also the life of a man who ended up finding solace and warmth with someone who he didn't necessarily approve of in the beginning. It was a long and arduous process with an immense amount of emotions involved (both good and bad, from happiness all the way to anger and back), but he was able to form a relationship with one Hanzo Shimada who, as it turned out, had a number of expressions. McCree has already seen most of them, from his unabashed smiling face to his painful crying one, and he doesn't think he could ever be luckier (unless he somehow manages to take down Talon singlehandedly, but there's practically no chance of that happening).

 

That's why he thought the entire day would be as normal as it usually is for the cowboy, but that idea crashed out of a window a little before dinner.

 

It was actually a day McCree was looking forward to since Winston had told him yesterday that he would allow the younger man and Hanzo the day off after having to participate in a string of various missions recently. Talon was no doubt getting desperate considering the many resources they kept losing thanks to Overwatch and their failed attempts to steal tech that was also because of the undercover organization, so they decided to try a more direct approach. No more careful planning or use of stealth as far as McCree could tell, and it made for a hectic week where the agents of Overwatch barely got any rest.

 

That's how the gunslinger finds himself with a day of leave, eager to go out and spend some time with Hanzo who's starting to stir. It's a rare occurrence that he continues to sleep after nine, but the younger man welcomes a chance to see the elder Shimada get a peaceful rest that lasts the entire night. And McCree conveys his joy by planting a kiss on the assassin's forehead the moment his eyes open. The smile he gets in reply is slow and tired and absolutely adorable, and the cowboy can't find it in himself to not give the older man another kiss. This time, Hanzo returns it as best he can with sleep still fogging his mind, and his lips ghost over the younger man's cheek with the softest of kisses that make McCree melt. It makes him want to stay in the bed all day, but despite how strong the urge is, he already has plans to take the archer out on a date since they haven't had one in weeks. That unfortunately means they have to get up, and when he tells Hanzo, the older man understandably frowns even though he's already moving to get off of the bed. They both prepare for the day simultaneously, dressing themselves and using the bathroom to freshen up despite it not being built for the use of two grown men. It also takes them far longer than it should, both teasing and playing with the other using soft nudges and pokes, but they still manage to finish before they head for the dining hall.

 

Ana is cooking for the team again, much to the pleasure of both men, and McCree happily eats while chugging down his usual first mug of coffee. Hanzo doesn't try to rush like the other man, gingerly sipping at his tea as he slowly eats the food on his plate. Neither are really paying attention to any of the other agents, but that soon changes when Hana decides to start her usual routine of trying to get the two men to act, as she had put it, disgustingly cute.

 

“So, you two going on a date or something today? I heard you're allowed a day of leave.” The assassin glances up from his tea, cup centimeters away from his mouth, and his gaze hardens when it falls on her. The gamer had proven to be a little over-enthusiastic about both men dating each other when they decided to tell the team, and it was starting to make Hanzo regret going public with their relationship. Even Lena wasn't as over the top about her approval of them being together as Hana was, and to the elder Shimada, that was saying something. But it wasn't like she was planning to use it against them in any way, so the archer simply nodded while McCree focused on downing his second mug.

 

“That is correct. Is there a reason you wanted to know?” The question makes the girl squirm a little in her seat, a slightly guilty expression on her face that makes Hanzo stare hard at her. It doesn't take long, only a few seconds of fixing her with the glare, and she soon explains why she asked in the first place.

 

“So I may have let it slip during one of my streams that you guys were dating.” At this, McCree has finally tuned into the conversation, and Hana feels like shrinking away when both men stare at her. Quickly, she tries to correct the situation.

 

“It wasn't on purpose! It's just that something cute happened during the game I was playing, and I said it would be adorable if the couple I worked with did the same thing. After that, the chat went crazy, and I ended up giving them more details. If it helps, they don't know that's it's you two specifically.” The older man sighs as he shakes his head, holding back the urge show just how annoyed he is.

 

“Exactly what did you tell them?” The gamer gives him a small nonchalant shrug that just proves to irritate the assassin even more, but she soon gives him the details of everything she told the chat.

 

“Just that you were two older men who like to act like you aren't in love with each other.” Hanzo harshly clears his throat out of instinct, but Hana ignores it in favor of continuing her confession.

 

“I may have also mentioned that Hanzo has a dragon tattoo while Jesse dresses like an outdated cowboy.” She receives both an offended whine and an angry growl, and both noises at once make the gamer unsure as to whether she should laugh or run away. She does neither, and the elder Shimada takes that as his chance try and hear a piece of information that does those him.

 

“Please tell me that is all you told them.” Hana immediately nods.

 

“That was all, honest! But it did end up making the chat give the two of you ship name.” The archer wants to ignore the word he doesn't know (because honestly, there are far too many for him to keep track of, and it's just useless information anyway), but he's already heard it so many times now that he has to ask about it.

 

“What is it?” The question makes Hana crack a small grin, one that makes Hanzo immediately regret asking.

 

“Brokeback dragon.” Next to the older man, McCree almost chokes on his food, coughing harshly while he bangs on his chest. The assassin, on the other hand, just stares in confusion since he has no idea what the name could be referring to. Judging by the other man's reaction, he should probably consider himself fortunate that he doesn't. But Hanzo knows he'll find out eventually, so he just enjoys being ignorant for now as they finish eating breakfast, fully awake and ready to walk around Gibraltar for the day. And like he knew would happen, McCree explains to him why he reacted the way he did to the name Hana supplied them with after they've already cut halfway through the forest. Once the elder Shimada has all the details, he scowls, and tells the gunslinger to never bring up the name ever again. For now, the younger man complies seeing as how he also doesn't want to focus on what Hana told them, and instead put all his attention on Hanzo and the date.

 

And that plan worked until they were beginning to discuss going back to the base to enjoy dinner with the team. Their normal day of leave was turned on it's head when a female voice broke through the surrounding cacophony of the many conversations and roaring car engines.

 

“Jesse McCree!” Both men stopped abruptly, turning to look behind them and get a look at the person who called the name. They were confused and on guard, neither sure yet whether or not they would have to fight an enemy come to claim a bounty. The men unfortunately didn't have their weapons on them, didn't think they would need the gun or bow since no one had ever come after them before on any of their previous dates. But when they turn around, both aren't sure what to interpret the situation as.

 

The female who apparently called out McCree's name doesn't look anything like a fighter as she's dressed in a dark gray suit, black heels adorning her feet with her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. The only thing she's carrying is a brown briefcase, no lethal weapons to speak of other than her hard stare (and both men are a little sure she isn't carrying anything dangerous in the case, but they stay on guard nonetheless). She focuses on the cowboy the entire time, and he has to wonder just who this woman is because to be glared at like that, he must have scorned her at some point in their lives.

 

Taking a step forward, McCree tries to keep Hanzo somewhat behind him as he works to correct the situation.

 

“That's me. Care ta tell me how ya know my name?” The woman seems to become shocked by the sound of his voice (at least he guesses that's the case) before she takes a couple of cautious steps forward.

 

“You don't recognize me do ya?” The small southern twang catches the gunslinger a little off guard, a familiar feeling rising deep in the pit of his gut when he hears it. The younger man sadly can't place why it feels familiar, so he tries again to find out just who the stranger is.

 

“Afraid I don't, but it might help if ya tell me yer name since ya seem ta know mine.” McCree can feel the soft grip Hanzo has on the back of his serape, a warning that if he has to, the older man will take matters into his own hands. The cowboy hopes that doesn't have to happen, and with baited breath, he waits while carefully watching the woman. She slowly walks closer, still taking careful steps as though the two men will run away like frightened animals at any moment. When she's finally standing in front of McCree (the gunslinger noticing that she's a few inches shorter than Hanzo, maybe about four), she searches his face as if hoping that alone will convey her identity. It doesn't, so she settles for words.

 

“Carla. My name's Carla.” A flicker of recognition crosses over the younger man's face, and his eyebrows come together as memories of better days starts playing through his mind.

 

“But that's…” He trails off, not really sure where the thought had been going, but the stranger (or actually not, if he's right in his assumption) encourages him with a small nod. It takes McCree a few moments, but he finally works up the nerve to ask whether or not she really is who he suspects.

 

“Sis?” Carla quickly nods again, and with shock taking over his system, the cowboy looks her up and down before trying to get his mouth moving again.

 

“Ya… yer… how… when...” His addled brain can't think of anything to ask, mind going through too many thoughts at once to ask a coherent sentence. Carla seems to understand this since she begins looking around the area.

 

“Perhaps we should go and talk somewhere else.” McCree just nods, looking behind him towards Hanzo, silently asking if the older man will be with him. The look he gets in return tells the gunslinger all he needs to know, and both are soon following Carla to a small cafe where they sit at one of the outside tables provided. A waitress comes to take their orders, McCree opting for just water while his sister asks for lemonade. Hanzo tells the waitress that he doesn't want anything, and his presence finally seems to register to Carla whose eyes scan him with a calculating stare.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't believe I got yer name.” The archer spares a glance at the younger man whose full focus seems to be on his sister before he bothers replying.

 

“Hanzo.” He doesn't give any more information than that, and it seems that doesn't sit well with Carla.

 

“What is your relationship with Jesse?” That finally seems to catch McCree's attention who tenses just slightly, but the elder Shimada doesn't take his time to answer as he already has a response on the tip of his tongue.

 

“I am a friend.” Carla just continues to assess him, and her mouth opens when she appears to have found another question. Before she can ask it, however, Hanzo shuts down any further attempt at getting to know him.

 

“Weren't you going to talk with Jesse? To my knowledge, you have not seen each other for many years.” Her eyes widen just slightly as if she's shocked he knows such information, but Carla relents as her focus shifts to McCree who still hasn't said a word. His sister, on the other hand, seems to have plenty of things she wants to ask and talk about.

 

“I actually can't believe I found ya. In Gibraltar, of all places. Makes sense though, considering no one here cares about American law.” The younger man has to stifle a laugh, remembering how he had told Hanzo the same thing when they were planning to go out on a date early on in their relationship. It does surprise him though, that his sister would know such a thing, and he's suddenly curious as to why she's not back in Santa Fe.

 

“What exactly are ya doin’ here, Carla? Ya gotta be doin’ somethin’ fancy if yer sittin’ here across the ocean.” The question makes her squirm a little in her seat, and the somewhat guilty look she has almost frightens McCree.

 

“I'm actually a lawyer, Jesse. I'm here on business ta talk with a client.” Hearing how big his sister has made it both scares and impresses the cowboy because while he can hazard a guess as to why she chose the profession, he's talking with somewhat who, if they chose to, could condemn him for life (the problem being it would happen by the hands of his own family). McCree isn't sure whether to congratulate Carla or ask if she's going to take him back to America for a trial, and he can only stare at his water that hasn't been touched their entire conversation. His sister, bless her heart, somehow convinces him that she doesn't plan on doing anything rash while overseas.

 

“I know what yer thinking, and I don't plan on turning you in. I should, lord knows it, but I'm conscious of the lies the government is feeding everyone back home.” Taking a chance, Carla gently lays a hand on McCree's own on the table before smiling softly.

 

“Ya didn't do those things they said you did. Ya didn't hijack a train or anything, you helped the people on board.” The gunslinger looks startled, he knows this, but he isn't sure how he should look when his sister who is also a lawyer just said she wouldn't turn him in because she knows what actually happened. Carla already has an explanation ready.

 

“One of my other clients was on the train. He told me what really happened.” McCree slowly nods, eyes staring at where her hand meets his (the one still made of flesh and bone, thank god because he's not sure if he's ready to explain that one just yet) before he manages to squeak out a question that's been burning in his brain ever since leaving home.

 

“How's everyone else? Are they still doin’ alright?” The cowboy is almost afraid of the answer, a part of him scared that he'll be told that what remains of his parents have passed and he wasn't there to say goodbye. Thankfully, the sad smile Carla wears isn't the one that suggests there's been a death in the family, just a fracture.

 

“Ma is still going strong. Nothing short of the world ending is gonna stop that woman. Fernando… he's hit a few rough patches since pa died. He's been fired from so many jobs, loses his temper easily… he's also mad at you for leaving which, so am I to be honest.” McCree's head lowers just enough to hide the top half of his face, the younger man not wanting to see the disappointment and betrayal in his sister's eyes. There's enough in her voice as it is. 

 

“Why did ya leave, Jesse? First pa, then you. Ma was devastated, she almost refused to do anything after that. It took me and Fernando days before we managed to get her back on her feet.” Hearing what he did to his family hurts the gunslinger in a way he never thought it would, knowing that him leaving didn't actually help and only made things worse for everyone. His chest aches with regret and guilt, both stabbing his heart and lungs full of holes that he can't help but feel he deserves. McCree now understands a bit of what Hanzo had to go through, and he wants to set things right.

 

“I left ‘cause I needed closure. Those bastards… the burglars that killed pa needed ta be brought ta justice, and I figured I'd deliver it myself if the cops wouldn't. I did too, shot both of them dead when I found ‘em. After that, I knew I couldn't go back, so I got as far away as I could.” Carla looks as though she can't figure out what to say, and with careful movements, she retracts her hand so it instead grips at the drink she also hasn't touched. Her fingers run over the drops of water that have collected on the outside of the glass, and she watches the falling drops for a few seconds before managing to find her voice.

 

“While hearing that makes me a little happy, it saddens me to know you took that burden on all by yerself. You should have known better than ta take on everything without our help.” McCree can only quietly nod in agreement, catching the gentle touch of Hanzo's hand on his back. He eagerly leans into the comfort it provides while still listening to Carla talk.

 

“I know I said it broke ma’s heart when you left, but not just hers. Both me and Fernando lost you as well.” McCree bites the inside of his cheek because of the guilt he feels, and a part of him wants to get up and walk away from the truth. The other, more powerful part of the cowboy makes him stay rooted in his seat, even after Carla appears to have finished her lecture. The silence that follows is painful, and McCree feels thankful for Hanzo being by his side and grounding him. It also proves to be a blessing when the younger man's sister suddenly places a laminated card in front of him, one with her name and a couple sets of numbers.

 

“It doesn't have ta be now, or in a week, but I want you to at least come visit ma and show her yer doing alright. The second number is my cell, so call that to tell me when you plan on making the trip.” She then sets a credit chip on the table before standing, eyes looking over McCree for a little while longer.

 

“I'm glad ta see yer doing well, Jesse. Please, consider visiting ma, even if it's only for a day.” Carla gives a withering glance at Hanzo before she leaves, no doubt now late in meeting with her client. The gunslinger doesn't move or call out to her, just stares at the business card in front of him while the elder Shimada rubs his back in an effort to soothe the wounds that were just opened. He knows it will take time for McCree to come to terms with what just happened, it will also take him some time to figure out whether he'll listen to his sister or not, and the least Hanzo can do is provide support and stability. He does just that when he suggests both men make their way back to the base, all the while holding McCree's hand while they walk. The assassin won't try to force him to make a decision, won't bring up the incident until he's sure the younger man is ready, so he just leads McCree to his room without acknowledging anyone who notices or walks by.

 

If they end up eating dinner in the cowboy's room, and do nothing but cuddle for the rest of the night, that's no one's business but theirs.

\-----

It takes nearly two weeks before McCree comes to a decision on what to do with the card from his sister. Hanzo considers it a blessing because while they weren't on missions or in front of the other agents, the gunslinger would stare at the card with a warring gaze. Within it, the archer saw guilt, hope, and longing, but more importantly, he saw fear. Hanzo thinks it's understandable for McCree to feel such a thing, after all, it's not like the older man was jumping for joy when Genji suddenly appeared before him back in Hanamura. But that was quite a while ago, and they've made their peace, and Hanzo is somewhat hoping McCree can do the same.

 

He hopes that's how everything will play out since instead of throwing away the card, the cowboy asks Winston if Athena can call the number for him considering no one but Hana and Lucio have cell phones (strictly for business purposes outside of Overwatch). The scientist allows McCree to do so, and it takes only two rings before Carla is speaking on the other end. She understandably doesn't know it's her brother, so when he greets her, she's a little startled at first. It quickly goes away, and after a bit of talking (with Hanzo there the entire time just in case), the siblings decide that in a week, McCree will fly out to Santa Fe to catch up with their mother and brother. It will also give enough time for Carla to join the family as well since she's apparently finishing a trial somewhere in northern California.

 

It turns out to be a little surprising when she asks McCree if he'll be bringing his friend, but she doesn't sound annoyed when he says Hanzo will be joining him for the trip. Instead, Carla offhandedly comments that ma will be thrilled to meet him before the call cuts off, and the younger man takes that as his cue to ask Winston if he and Hanzo can go on a trip. When McCree gives the reason of family matters, the scientist says he can go without a second thought even though he knows it might be a bit hectic on missions without the two highly skilled agents (even though they'll be one call and carrier flight away).

 

After that, the week seems to fly by, and almost everyone in the base is there to see off the two men like they're leaving and never coming back. McCree just laughs and smiles at everyone while he says goodbye, but his mood changes once the carrier takes flight. He's a nervous wreck in his seat, and Hanzo tries his best at consoling his boyfriend without using words. Sadly, comforting touches can only go so far, and soon, McCree is looking for some sort of sign that he won't go back to his childhood home just to be turned away at the door by a bitter woman who disowned him the moment he left. Hanzo isn't sure if anything he says will help ease the cowboy's fears, but he does remember a piece of information that he hopes will calm McCree.

 

“If I remember correctly, your mother gave you the serape after you joined Blackwatch. If she disowned you after you left, then I believe she would not have bothered to send you something that she apparently hoped would help you remember her. Am I wrong?” The gunslinger gives Hanzo a long, blank stare before he lets out a chuckle that suggests his fears have somewhat subsided.

 

“Nah, yer right. Guess she wouldn't have bothered with me at all if she really did disown me. Although, I never did figure out how she got this ta me in the first place.” McCree tugs a little on the serape, remembering the surprise he felt when Reyes told him there was a package from his mother waiting in his office.

 

“I contacted her anonymously, no address or anythin’, yet she managed ta figure out it was me and then sent me the serape. I swear, my ma’s just full of surprises.” Hanzo chuckles at the story, and as a final way to give the younger man courage, he places a small kiss on his cheek that instantly makes the other man beam. McCree returns the small kiss, only this time it's on the lips, and he steals one more the moment they realize the carrier is landing (the flight somehow going by faster than they thought it would). The cowboy can feel his nerves flare a bit, and he has to hold Hanzo's hand as they step off the carrier so he doesn't go running back inside. The assassin tries to give more reassurance by gently squeezing McCree's flesh hand, and it gives him enough courage to make the short walk down the dirt road and towards the two-story house standing in the distance. The younger man instantly recognizes the building, a feeling of nostalgia and melancholy filling his chest as he takes it all in.

 

The house doesn't appear to have changed in the slightest even though it's now many years older and with the dark wood sporting a few new 'scars’, no doubt the results of desert storms and unwanted guests that most likely had a gun put in their face.

 

McCree hopes he won't have to go through the same thing, but he continues towards the house with Hanzo trailing close behind.

 

Pretty soon, both are standing on the porch, eyes scanning the exterior of the house out of reflex. The gunslinger almost feels like crying when he sees the two rocking chairs, old and worn, but both still in one piece, and he can just imagine his parents sitting on them while watching their children play together out in what was basically the yard. McCree comes back to reality when a hand squeezes his shoulder in a firm grip, and he sends Hanzo a small smile before going up to the door and knocking on it. He hears voices on the other side, muffled, and the cowboy's breath almost catches when the doorknob starts to turn. When the door fully opens, McCree feels as if he can't breathe, and he can only stare in disbelief as his mother appears before him.

 

Time and age has apparently been kind to the woman because even though she's no doubt over sixty by now (probably bordering seventy), her skin doesn't look as though it's simply hanging off her bones despite the wrinkles. McCree's mother still looks as fit as she did when he left, and even though her hair has completely grayed, it's still as long and shiny as it was back then. Still, the small changes are a shock, and the two just stand there, staring at each other until the younger man feels a poke to his spine. It's enough of a jolt to get McCree moving again, and he clears his throat before speaking.

 

“Uh… hi, ma.” The woman before him appears to become startled out of her own thoughts, and she just stares at the gunslinger with her mouth hanging open.

 

“Jesse?” It's a strange feeling to hear his own mother say his name again, but McCree nods his head while shifting on his feet.

 

“Yea, that's… that's me. Been, uh… been a while, hasn't it?” It's been more than just  _ a while,  _ but that doesn't seem to matter to his mother who practically launches herself at the younger man, wrapping him in a hug that he immediately returns (and it's a little awkward because now she's so much  _ shorter  _ than he is). Hanzo watches with a smile as mother and son hug for who knows how long on the porch until McCree's mother finally pulls away to look at the son she hasn't seen in over twenty years.

 

“Look at you. You've grown so big, mijo. I almost didn't recognize you.” The cowboy just smiles again, happy to once again hear his mother's accented voice. However, her next words are a bit heartbreaking, and it shows on both of their faces.

 

“You look so much like your father.” McCree supposes he does, especially with the hat, but he had never really seen much of a comparison between the both of them besides their looks. While his father was a great man who could hold his own and made friends with everyone, McCree felt he didn't even come close to being like him. Sure, he wasn't a pushover, and the gunslinger normally succeeded in helping people just like his father would, but he was an outlaw on the run from everyone trying to deal out their own form of justice for crimes he both did and didn't commit. McCree's father would have never lived the life the cowboy was living, and that in itself showed how low the younger man had fallen.

 

But feeling sorry for himself isn't why McCree decided to come visit after so long, and he clears his throat before trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I, uh, ran inta Carla a few weeks ago. She told me ta come and visit for a bit, tell ya how I was doin’ and all that.” At the mention of her daughter, the younger man's mother brightens and she gives him a smile.

 

“That girl, too sweet for her own good.” McCree can't help the soft scoff he lets out at the words.

 

“She became a lawyer, ma. How sweet can she be?” His mother just gives him a look that says all it needs to, and it succeeds in making the gunslinger's mouth clamp shut. It's then that the woman pulls away, only to spot Hanzo still standing off to the side a little and acting like a wallflower. His presence seems to surprise her, but she smiles nonetheless.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. May I ask you who are.” Hanzo goes to reply, but it appears McCree has other plans as he moves to stand behind the archer and place his hands on his shoulders (both covered by yet another one of the outrageous shirts they bought). They share a brief look, the cowboy silently asking for permission, and it's something Hanzo gives the moment he nods his head. Now with that out of the way, McCree looks at his mother while gathering the courage to say his next words.

 

“Ma, this is Hanzo. He's…” A quick clearing of his throat to make sure his voice won't crack on his next words.

 

“He's my boyfriend.” The younger man's mother seems stunned at the news, and he's almost dreading what she'll say because McCree left before he even had a chance to bring someone home and introduce them to his parents (or just parent if he had chosen to stay). Now, he suddenly shows up out of nowhere, tossing information at his mother that none of them had thought about before.

 

Thankfully, the older woman doesn't seem put off by it as a smile stretches over her face.

 

“Oh Jesse, it's so nice to know you found someone. And such a handsome man, too.” The compliment makes Hanzo sputter for a moment, and McCree can't help but laugh behind him. But then his mother starts fussing the moment she realizes what this means.

 

“Dios mío, I wish you would have contacted me and told me ahead of time. I must look like a mess, and I haven't even cleaned the house, and it'll soon be dinnertime-” The gunslinger hurries to calm his now flustered mother who won't stop listing off different things that need to be taken care of now that she knows they'll be housing such an important guest.

 

“Ma, calm down. Ya don't need ta freak out over this.” The woman then levels him with a look that suggests she's just been insulted.

 

“Jesse McCree, I will not tolerate my casa looking like a desastre while you and your boyfriend are staying here.” McCree just chuckles softly while holding up his hands in defeat, taking note with a hint of fondness that his mother still reverts to her native tongue when flustered or excited. She then looks back over at Hanzo with another kind smile.

 

“I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit for dinner.” The elder Shimada shakes his head.

 

“Please, you really don't need to-” She immediately cuts him off.

 

“Nonsense. You both came all the way here, the least I can do is give you food and, hopefully, a place to sleep. You're both staying for the night, correct?” McCree hesitantly nods his head, remembering the bags they brought that were filled with clothes and other items in case this particular outcome happened. They just hadn't been sure if it would, but it didn't hurt to prepare, something he's thankful for as his mother ushers them inside.

 

“Then get in here, it's absolutely scorching outside. Oh, and please, call me Adelina.” Hanzo quietly thanks her before following behind McCree as they enter the house. Seeing the cowboy's childhood home is a little overwhelming, especially as he takes in the interior of the house that looks far better kept than the outside. The walls are a soft cream color, the rug a dull gray, and pictures line almost every shelf, table, and counter. Hanzo briefly looks over a few of them, noting with a growing fondness that they're mainly moments from McCree's childhood, and he manages to spot one of the entire family. It isn't hard to tell which one is the cowboy, but it's something else entirely when he notices that Adelina’s earlier observation of how McCree looks like his father isn't a lie. They look too much alike in Hanzo's opinion, and he has to look away so the older man doesn't start feeling as though he's dating the woman's husband instead of her son.

 

That's when he spots the other person in the room, a male who's lingering at the top of the stairs and watching them with a scowl. If Hanzo had to hazard a guess, that's McCree's younger brother, and his hunch proves to be correct when Adelina calls out to him.

 

“Fernando, come down here and greet our guests. You won't believe who showed up on our doorstep.” At the mention of his brother, the gunslinger looks up before giving a nervous smile to accompany his awkward wave. Fernando just scowls more before speaking words Hanzo can't understand but know are laced with hate. McCree unfortunately can, and he isn't at all surprised by what his brother says.

 

_ “If he has any sense, he'll walk right back out that door.”  _ Fernando then turns around to walk towards what is probably his room, all the while ignoring his mother calling his name and telling him to apologize. When she fails to get him to come back, Adelina sighs while shaking her head before she turns back towards the other two men to give them a sad smile.

 

“You'll have to forgive him. Fernando is still trying to pick himself up.” McCree frowns at what his mother says because from what he remembers, his brother never was the type to sit around, moping the day away. Even after their father was killed, during those few years the gunslinger stayed before he left, Fernando tried to get everyone back on their feet despite how young he was. McCree's brother did mourn like the rest of them, but he was the first to try and bounce back into how things were before the burglars invaded their home. To find out how low his brother has fallen, how bitter he's become, it hurts the cowboy. He wants to say something, march up the stairs and force Fernando to get off his ass, but McCree has been away for far too long to just waltz in and act like a big brother.

 

The gunslinger doesn't doubt Hanzo had felt like this once upon a time as well.

\-----

Dinner, to say the least, was rather awkward in the beginning as it had a tense atmosphere surrounding the table. So far, little talk had been made, and the few words that were said were mostly comments about how good the food was. The archer was sure most of the tension was coming from Fernando who, since sitting down, had been tossing glares left and right towards McCree who ignored every single one of them.

 

Finally, Adelina seemed to have enough of the silence since she cleared her throat and smiled at the cowboy.

 

“Jesse, I'm curious to know how you and Hanzo met.” Both men freeze up a bit, but the assassin already knows what to say in reply.

 

“My brother introduced us. Jesse has been friends with him for years, but I had yet to meet him as I had stayed behind in Japan for… personal reasons.” The elder Shimada notices the sideways glance McCree gives him, but he doesn't acknowledge it. Instead, he focuses on Adelina who is giving them a genuine smile.

 

“So how long have you two been together?” Hanzo actually receives a full glance from the gunslinger who smiles a little.

 

“Been quite a few months now. Think maybe borderin’ four, goin’ on five.” Somehow, Adelina smiles wider while the archer fights a smile of his own. Carla (who had apparently suspected their relationship back in Gibraltar) decides it's her turn to chime in, if only to tease the brother she hasn't seen in so long.

 

“I'm actually surprised you've been able ta stand Jesse for that long. His first girlfriend dumped him after five days.” The cowboy lets out an offended noise before he hurries to correct his sister.

 

“Now that ain't true ‘cause we weren't even datin’. It was just a couple of crushes between nine year olds, and it ended ‘cause her family moved to a different state.” Carla rolls her eyes before continuing her teasing.

 

“But she was still yer first kiss.” It's McCree's turn to roll his eyes.

 

“The other kids dared us ta do it! You were one of ‘em!” His sister just waves the accusation away with a motion of her hand.

 

“Minor details.” McCree scoffs before turning back towards his food, trying to tell everyone that he's done being the victim of their criticism. Hanzo doesn't allow it.

 

“He can indeed be a handful, but growing up with my brother helped me learn how to block out certain noises when they become too annoying to deal with.” Carla nearly chokes on her food from how hard she laughs while McCree stares at the elder Shimada in fake shock, dropping his fork to place his hand on his chest (since he still hasn't let anyone know about his prosthetic, metal limb still hidden by his serape).

 

“Darlin’, that cuts real deep. I'm hurt.” Hanzo huffs a laugh while grabbing for his drink.

 

“You have dealt with far worse. I'm sure you will live.” The lighthearted banter continued for the most part now that the tension in the air had been mostly cut and torn down. Adelina was content to ask questions about the men's relationship while Carla continued to tease McCree with Hanzo sometimes joining in.

 

Dinner was almost saved until Fernando shot up in his chair which caused him to rattle everything on the table. Everyone else could only stare in shock as he began ranting and raving, this time to where even the archer could understand what he was saying.

 

“Will you all stop acting like everything's normal?! Stop joking and talking like there's nothing wrong, and that all the years Jesse’s been gone didn't happen!” Fernando’s gaze then shifts from his plate to the gunslinger, leveling him with a harsh glare.

 

“You don't get to do this! You don't get to show up here and act like you never left! Ma was devastated and hurt when you decided to go be a criminal, and now you want to act like a family again?! While bringing a stranger into our home?!” Adelina tried to calmly get her son to stop shouting and sit down, Carla also trying to get Fernando to stop throwing a tantrum. At the mention of Hanzo, however, both went silent the moment McCree also stood, chair screeching across the floor behind him as he stared daggers at his brother who flinches but stands his ground.

 

“Ya better shut yer mouth right now ‘fore I do somethin’ I'll regret. I don't care what ya have ta say ta me, be angry all ya want. But don't think for a second I'll sit by and let ya drag Hanzo inta this. He ain't got nuthin’ ta do with me leavin’.” Fernando doesn't say anything in reply, just continues to glare at McCree before walking away and up the stairs. Everyone watches him go, the cowboy waiting a few seconds before he sits back in his seat. The assassin lays a hand on his thigh, gently squeezing in hopes of providing some sort of comfort. McCree gently grasps it with the metal hand still hidden, and once again, the silence returns to the table, heavier and thicker than before. Adelina sighs, figuring it's now or never that she get everything out in the open.

 

“Mijo, while I'm happy to know you're doing alright, I have some… concerns that I think need to be addressed.” McCree just nods his head while holding Hanzo's hand tighter, trying not to let his family see how nervous he's becoming.

 

“Carla has told me that you haven't done most of what the government claims you have, but I need to know how much of it is true.” The gunslinger sighs, knowing his mother isn't going to like what he has to say.

 

“Well, I can't tell ya exactly how much since I haven't kept up with all the charges, but… enough.” Adelina slowly nods her head in understanding, and McCree tries to find some way to redeem himself in the eyes of his own mother.

 

“It might not mean much, but I do regret a lot of what I did. And while I can't go inta details, I can at least say that what I'm doin’ now is the right thing.” His mother stares at the cowboy for a moment before giving him a soft smile as her hand reaches up to brush against his cheek.

 

“I'm not angry with you, mijo. I have no doubt you're doing things right after all these years. I'm just scared you'll be taken from me the same way your father was.” McCree gently takes the hand on his cheek and gives Adelina his own smile.

 

“I know, ma.” And even though he wants to, the younger man can't promise his mother that he won't be shot by another person and die thousands of miles away from her. He can't promise that she won't probably be informed by either Hanzo or another Overwatch member about him dying while fighting to protect innocent people. McCree can't promise and he wonders if Adelina has caught on. If she does, she doesn't say anything, just shifts the conversation to something more light as she begins clearing the table for dessert, everyone present pitching in with the cleanup.

 

Everyone but Hanzo who was commanded to stay where he was because the man was a guest, and Adelina most certainly isn't the type of woman to make guests do work. McCree just laughed at the archer's conflicted look.

 

Later (after dessert and a long talk about the younger man's prosthetic), both men go to retrieve their bags before making their way up to the gunslinger's old room. McCree is a little apprehensive to enter what used to be the place he slept and spent countless hours in when the weather wasn't agreeing, but he opens the door nonetheless. He can only think to describe his room as a western time capsule, the same cowboy themed items he had scattered all around his room still in their places even after so many years. Everything is as McCree left it, and it makes him feel guilty because this meant his mother never had the heart to remove anything inside his bedroom. The younger man thinks it might be that Adelina was hoping he'd return at some point (no doubt much sooner instead of after twenty years) or that she just wanted to make it seem like McCree never left. Either way, he feels a tightening in his chest, and every fiber of the gunslinger's being wants to go back down those stairs and hug his mother for as long as she'll let him. Instead, he walks into the room, Hanzo following close behind, and they set their bags against the wall. The assassin does one sweep of the room with his eyes before he begins teasing McCree (which he knew would happen, but he had hoped the other man would have let him off the hook for once).

 

“I do not know whether to say you're cowboy obsession was worse or about the same when you were younger.” Hanzo then spots the massive collection of cowboy movies in the corner and gives the younger man an unimpressed look. McCree tries to defend himself.

 

“Hey, those are classics that deserve more love than yer showin’ ‘em. Though I may have one or two remakes in the pile.” The elder Shimada rolls his eyes before he goes to unpack the few items he'll be using for the night, McCree doing the same while thanking his parents for buying him a queen size bed when he was younger even though he barely took up any room on the mattress. The gunslinger doesn't doubt both he and Hanzo can fit together on it, so that means they can hold each other while sleeping (because if he's being honest, cuddling with the older man is one of life's greatest pleasures for Jesse McCree).

 

But of course, the cowboy's good mood doesn't last long when Hanzo brings up the one thing that didn't go right today.

 

“Your brother… does his anger towards you only stem from you leaving?” McCree thinks on the words for a moment, but when no other reason comes to mind, he shrugs.

 

“Can't say for sure, but that does appear ta be what he's holdin’ against me. But as ya heard from Carla and ma, it seems he's got more than one reason ta be angry, not just me leavin’. I wouldn't be surprised if he's just usin’ me as an outlet.” Hanzo frowns, a distant memory of him doing the same to Genji popping up in his mind that he immediately pushes back, and he tries to think of some way the gunslinger can win back his brother. Sadly, he doesn't know Fernando that well (or at all for that matter), so he isn't sure how McCree's younger brother will react to certain situations. Finally, Hanzo settles for suggesting what Genji did to him: the direct approach.

 

“You could ask him if that is the case. Find out if he truly is just using you as a way to vent his anger.” The cowboy frowns, thinking this must be his payback for all the times he pushed Hanzo into making things right with his brother. At the very least, McCree knows the archer isn't suggesting he do something to be a jerk or anything, and that's what gives him the courage to go along with the idea even if he does sigh.

 

“Ya have a point, and it would probably makes things easier on ma. I'll talk ta him in the mornin’.” Hanzo smiles before walking over to the younger man and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I'll be here if you need me if it goes wrong.” McCree gives his own smile before planting his own kiss on the assassin's lips.

 

“Thanks, honeybee.” Hanzo then moves away to start undressing, but not before he smirks at the gunslinger who almost becomes startled the moment it appears, body still stiff even after the other turns around.

 

“Besides, it is only fair I return the favor after you were constantly urging me to reconcile with Genji.” McCree pauses for a moment, brain slowly processing the fact that Hanzo is indeed getting his own revenge before he gives a smirk of his own.

 

“Ya little minx!” The elder Shimada's laugh is so angelic that McCree can't find it within himself to be mad.

\-----

The night was peaceful, the morning even more so as the cowboy not only woke up with the most beautiful man in his arms, the smell of a well-cooked breakfast was also wafting into his room. It was an aroma McCree knew well even though he hadn't experienced it in many years. It smelled even better than he remembered, and it was all the motivation the gunslinger needed to wake up and greet the day. His movement also woke Hanzo (who surprisingly slept longer than was normal for him), and he grumbled before he also sat up and stretched. McCree watched as the older man's muscles flexed and stretched with his movements, and he had to look away because that sculpted body was just too tempting. The last thing the cowboy needed was an erection before breakfast, so he hurried to distract himself by getting up and going for his clothes. Hanzo did the same and soon, both were dressed and ready to greet the day. They exchanged a quick kiss before making their way down the stairs and into the dining room where Carla was setting up the table. Adelina was in the kitchen, and when she heard them come down, she greeted both men with a smile.

 

“Buenos días, chicos. Breakfast is almost ready, so just take a seat.” McCree and Hanzo did as they were told and sat at the table to wait for the food, Carla setting down the final fork before turning towards them.

 

“What do ya both want to drink?” The gunslinger, who was a little more awake than usual, immediately responded.

 

“Coffee. Strong.” His sister just rolled her eyes before looking at Hanzo expectantly.

 

“Do you have any hot tea?” He didn't really expect them to have any, but it didn't hurt to ask. However, he got a pleasant surprise when Carla didn't reply with a no.

 

“Is Jasmine alright?” The archer tries not to show his shock while nodding his confirmation. When McCree's sister walks away to get the drinks, said man leans a little closer to explain why his family has tea on hand.

 

“Ma also happens ta be a tea lover like yerself. She didn't go a day without havin’ at least one cup.” Hanzo just smiles at the information.

 

“Then she has good taste, unlike someone else I know.” McCree pretends to be hurt again, but he isn't able to respond before Adelina is walking towards the table with plates full of food, Carla helping while the drinks brew.

 

“There we go. Now all we're missing is Fernando.” At the mention of his brother, the cowboy stands before his mother can tell Carla to go retrieve him instead.

 

“I'll go get him.” The two women look at him in shock (Hanzo not reacting in the slightest), but they say nothing as he goes back up the stairs and towards his brother's room. Once he’s at the door, McCree takes in a deep breath before knocking loud enough that he knows the other man will hear it.

 

“Fernando, breakfast is ready. Come eat.” The gunslinger doesn't really expect a reply at first, but he's surprised when a voice answers back, albeit quietly.

 

“I'm not hungry.” McCree just snorts.

 

“Now I know that's a lie. Ya barely ate anythin’ last night, so there ain't no doubt yer stomach’s beggin’ for food. Come on down and join the rest of us.” The next reply is much more harsher in tone.

 

“I said I'm not hungry. Go away.” The cowboy takes another deep breath and tries one more time to coax his brother out of his room.

 

“Fernando, will ya stop actin’ like a child and join us for breakfast already? Ma ain't gonna be happy if ya don't eat.” Once again, the other man tells him to leave, and McCree figures it's now or never that he gets to the root of the problem. So without warning, he opens the door to his brother's room (immensely surprised that it's unlocked) and walks in, successfully startling the other. The gunslinger doesn't even have a chance to look around before Fernando is glaring harshly at him.

 

“Get out.” McCree just crosses his arms, giving his own defiant glare.

 

“Not unless ya plan on joinin’ the rest of us at the table.” His brother then decides to throw a pillow at his head, something the cowboy easily catches since compared to bullets, it's much bigger and slower. McCree just drops the pillow on the floor, now angrier than he was before.

 

“Real mature, hermano. Will ya just talk ta me instead of throwin’ things at me?” Fernando doesn't listen and instead pulls his blanket over the entirety of his body. The gunslinger lets out a low growl of annoyance (he's probably been spending too much time with Hanzo) before walking over to the bed and pulling the blanket off, revealing his brother who finally does something other than glare. He physically retaliates, pushing McCree away with enough force to make him stumble back a few steps. It's a little surprising considering Fernando doesn't have the amount of muscle mass the cowboy does and is also a few inches shorter, but what isn't surprising are the same harsh words.

 

“I told you to leave me alone, cabrón!” McCree tries not to flinch at the familiar word and stands his ground against his brother.

 

“Not unless ya tell me what's got ya actin’ all pissy. Why yer so hell bent on pushin’ me away.” Fernando tries to physically push him back again, but the gunslinger drops the blanket in favor of grabbing the other's hands.

 

“You already know why!” McCree rolls his eyes.

 

“Ya mean me leavin’? Hate ta break it ta ya, hermano, yer not the only one holdin’ that over my head because I've spent years regrettin’ my choice. But I'm not about ta let it ruin the reunion with ma, so stop actin’ like some entitled brat and-” The cowboy doesn't get a chance to finish (actually amazed his voice remained level through all that) as Fernando decides to finally explain why he's so angry with his brother.

 

“You left her alone! You left all of us alone to go and become a criminal, just like the ones who took pa! You weren't there when any of us needed you, and now you suddenly want to come back and act like a family! Lo siento disculpa de un hermano!” Halfway through, tears began falling, and McCree could only stare in shock as Fernando started crying. He hadn't really expected this to happen, and at most thought they would at least come to some sort of mutual understanding where his brother would just hate the gunslinger in silence, put on a show for their mother. This was far from what McCree was prepared for, but the realization that he made Fernando cry makes him go into action. Hoping things will go more smoothly than they have been, the cowboy wraps his brother in a hug, hands running through brown curls while trying to remedy the situation.

 

“Yer right, I'm one sorry excuse of a brother. I didn't think about what my leavin’ would do ta the rest of ya, I was just hopin’ it'd make things easier on ma while I looked for revenge. I'm sorry for what I did.” McCree doesn't try to ask for forgiveness, but his words seem to have an affect as Fernando slowly stops crying and tries to wipe away his tears with his hands, still being held by his brother who doesn't want to let go yet.

 

“You better be. There were so many nights that I thought you were dead. I even spent hours tending to the farm and animals hoping I'd see you walk down that road, but you never did.” McCree manages a small laugh as he tries to lighten the mood.

 

“Yea, I was kinda busy runnin’ from the law.” Fernando looks up and gives the gunslinger a blank stare that earns him a nervous chuckle.

 

“Alright, wasn't funny. I can take a hint. After all, Hanzo's given me that look plenty of times.” Finally, McCree pulls away while his brother wipes away the last remaining evidence of his tears and gives a soft scoff.

 

“I wonder why.” The gunslinger lets out another chuckle before motioning towards the door with a jerk of his head.

 

“Anyway, we better hurry or breakfast is gonna be cold by the time we eat.” Fernando just smiles and nods, and they both make it down to the dining table where Adelina, Carla, and Hanzo are still waiting. Everyone seems relieved when both men come down the stairs uninjured, but no questions are asked as they all begin eating while filling the atmosphere with light banter. Once breakfast is finished, McCree and Hanzo stay for a few more hours before it's time for them to leave. Adelina shows them off with a cherry pie and a plea that they visit again soon, Carla going for giving them both hugs (while also dropping a bombshell on her brother that she's engaged). Fernando just waves them off with a smile, and soon, the two Overwatch agents are back on the carrier and flying home to the Gibraltar base. McCree just slumps in his seat while still processing the fact his sister is engaged, Hanzo chuckling at his stunned expression.

 

“Is it really such a surprise to find out she is getting married?” The younger man stares at him with wide eyes before replying.

 

“Wouldn't ya also have been shocked ta find out Genji was engaged ta someone after ya hadn't seem him in so long?” The assassin thinks about it for a moment before he resigns to admitting that his own reaction would have no doubt been the same.

 

“Other than the fact I was already surprised to know he was alive, I suppose I would also have been shocked to know he was marrying. I will concede to you.” McCree chuckles to himself while putting an arm around Hanzo's shoulders, one the older man gladly welcomes while agreeing with the other's next words.

 

“Family. They're somethin’ else.”

**Author's Note:**

> We got translations:  
> Dios mío - Oh my god  
> Casa - home/house  
> Desastre - disaster  
> Mijo - son  
> Buenos días, chicos - Good morning, boys  
> Hermano - brother  
> Cabrón - dumbass (we all of the Overwatch fandom know this one right?)  
> Lo siento disculpa de un hermano! - You sorry excuse of a brother! (was kind of already translated but whatever)
> 
> If I missed one or made any cultural mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
